


i had everything (and you took it away)

by theswantoyourqueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, oh no emma why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswantoyourqueen/pseuds/theswantoyourqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She kept walking to the kitchen as she thought over how drastically her life has changed in the last few years. She smiled to herself as she remembered the day that ghastly yellow bug appeared on her doorstep. Regina didn't know it then but that day would be the beginning of her happy every after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i had everything (and you took it away)

Regina Mills walked along the path to her front door, her stilettos clacking against the pavement. It had been a long day at the office, and Regina longed for nothing more to be at home with her family. Tax season was coming up, which meant longer hours at the office, and a lot more stress than usual. 

She turned the key in the door and went inside. Shrugging off her coat, she neatly placed her shoes on the shoe rack and made her way to the kitchen. Her stockinged feet made very little noise on the hardwood floor. As she walked through the hall she glanced upon the picture that was propped up on the hallstand. It was one of her favourite pictures. 

Emma had taken it one day while they were at the park. They had been dating only a few weeks and Emma loved documenting photos of every moment. Henry was sandwiched between the two women, the cold winter air biting at their cheeks, turning them pink. Emma has her arm wrapped around Regina, pulling her close and all three are wearing dazzling smiles. That picture brought such warmth to her heart.

She kept walking to the kitchen as she thought over how drastically her life has changed in the last few years. She smiled to herself as she remembered the day that ghastly yellow bug appeared on her doorstep. Regina didn't know it then but that day would be the beginning of her happy every after. Standing on her footpath, hands in her pockets, shifting uneasily from one foot to the other with a sheepish smile, came Emma Swan. The Saviour. An orphan, a petty thief and the mother of her son.

Looking back they probably could have made better first impressions. Sawing off a branch of the others favourite tree with a chainsaw doesn't exactly scream 'responsible' and 'mature'. What was initially thinly veiled threats and attempted murder was now brushed off as 'angry foreplay' and

" Babe you were so going to kiss me at the mines" 

or 

"Dear don't think I didn't catch you devouring my body with your eyes when I handed you that apple turnover".

After Emma jumped infront of a wraith for Regina, and Regina subsequently absorbed a death curse for Emma, they began a shaky tolerance for each other (for Henry of course) . And over time that grew into an awkward and timid companionship, but Regina cherished every minute of it. Although she didn't show it, Emma was becoming one of the first friends she's had in years and she was not going to ruin it. She was still shocked though, when Emma stayed to save her and help her with the trigger. Regina knew then, as she knew before that she and Emma were tied together, their magic intertwining as the purest and darkest forms of magic. Regina knew their bond was special then, but chose to push the unwelcome feelings to the back of her mind. She didn't have time to dwell on those thoughts as they hopped aboard the Jolly Roger to save their son. Countless nights were spent crying over their son, blaming themselves, blaming each other, blaming everyone. It began with Emma stumbling onto the deck, drinking herself blind to forget everything that had happened in the last few days, and she was met with the sight of Regina standing poised at the front of the ship, tears uncontrollably rolling down her cheeks and shoulder imperceptibly shaking as sobs wracked through her body. Regina turned to look at Emma, and as their eyes met, a moment of understanding passed between them as they both knew what the other was doing and why. 

It wasn't long before Emma joined Regina on the deck, and they would sit cross legged on crates as they voiced their deepest darkest fears of what to come. They got to know each other better. They listened to each other as they talked about each others past, and their hardships. There was no pity, only understanding. Regina thought of those cherished moments with a warm feeling spreading throughout her body.

As she absentmindedly made herself a sandwich she thought back to the events after Neverland. It had been such a busy time what with the new curse and Zelena, but when that was all finally finished, and the town fell back into an easy routine again, her and Emma began an nice friendship. Emma would come over every Wednesday for family dinners, and they would go out for walks or trips to the beach quite frequently. Emma became Regina's closest friend, they shared everything and were rarely seen without each other. They spent some nights when Henry was on a sleepover either staying in and watching old films with ice cream, or getting drunk and dancing all night at the Rabbit Hole. Regina was never happier than in those moments spent with her family. Family. She could feel her lips moving into a smile at that. Family.

She sat down at the table and chewed as she thought of how they moved so fast. She rarely ever reminisced, but thinking back to each moment from when she realized she loved Emma to now, gives her butterflies and makes her want to laugh. Just laugh with the pure joy of everything. How she had such an amazing life with two people she loved so much, after everything she did, was beyond her. 

The first time Emma kissed her, was outside Granny's. It was Autumn and she had stepped outside for some air, because she could only stare at Emma with dreamy eyes for so long before she needed to go back to reality. But something about that time was different. Emma was staring back with the same kind of wistfulness. Regina was only a few moments alone outside before Emma emerged from the door, asking her how she was. She can still remember turning at the exact moment Emma emerged, and how they crashed into each other, lips inches apart. How Emma just looked at her and crashed their lips together, and since then her life has been nothing but bliss. All those tentative looks, and cheeky flirting gave her the love of her life. 

Speaking of which, Regina stood up and went to the hallway. She called Emma's name, but there was no answer, which was strange since her holster was on the table. Moving up the stairs, she crept into the bedroom hoping to find her asleep. Instead, she found a note.

Regina,

I'm so sorry, but I couldn't do it anymore. I love you, and always will.

Emma.

Regina let out a cry and collapsed, sobbing and trembling, onto the floor.


End file.
